Long Past
by HiddenSerendipity
Summary: When Numbuh 4 remembers that he never told numbuh 3 that he loved her he remembers the words of his goofy father then they come true when a young woman comes to meet him... If your a 34 you may not like this no flames please!


Long Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

I always got this weird feeling in my body when I was around Numbuh three like I had some feelings her deeper then our friendship. I tried to hold it back up I could not I knew it but hated to amid it I was in love I knew that my outer teammates knew it and sometimes they teased me about but she ever knew. She was an airhead but that was what I liked about her. She was so light and bubbly that she floated thought life thought the mission when things got bad she was still as happy as can be. She loved to play and fool around it could be annoying but mostly I loved it about her. Soon I knew I would have to tell her I tried to I never had the guts to.This was a feeling that plaque me for three whole years. I thought about telling her over and over again but I seemed so wrong I don't why. I spent all of my time spend at home a rare thing for Kids Next Door members I spent all of it thinking of her. One of these time my father my silly goofy father the person that bring his son to bring your daughter to work day. He came up to my room he was worried I spend so much time in my room when I was home.I tried to fight the feeling of needing to tell someone and guess what the feelings won me over. I told him everything about numbuh three the feeling I get around her he laughed. "Son your in love that's all" _yea dad I know that_. "You better tell her that you love her son or you may miss the chance then some day you will look back and wish you had but the chance is long past." Then he ruffled my hair man I hated that "Because Son if you don't step up to tell her someone else will"I did what to tell her I did with all of my heart and soul I did but one other thing scared me being told that she did not care the same way about me as her. I knew that that I would have to tell her sometime. Then she told the worse thing that would change my life forever she was moving back to Japan in a week, I knew it was time that my true feeling were told.The day at the airport I came early and waited in my hands her gift a gold heart locket with a picture of all of us under the picture was something of my own heart written on the back was a long note.

__

_Numbuh 3- Kuki What ever you name is there is something I need to tell you this is something that I been want to tell you all my life...... I have away thought of you as more then a friend I love you Kuki and I will always. We spent many great years together a teammates and now you maybe leaving my life forever so I had to get this out I may never see you again but I will always love you –love Wally_

When I handed it to her I felt my heart breaking. This was it I would never be able to look at her sweet face again I watched her open the gift not knowing what it held. She looked at it and her eyes widen with joy she hugged me and was gone.... When she left she took a large part of me with her I kept in tough with the others over the year but I also lost contact with them over the years.

* * *

I am 25 years old now a grown man an adult. I am looking into the gray sky while waiting for a client to come I am the proud owner of the BAM! POW! Fighting Toy Company. My client was a young woman around my age in magazine ads. I looked up when she came in she was pretty girl long flowing black hair and purple eyes. "Welcome Mrs......." I started "oh.. Its miss.... Miss Kuki Sanban." "oh... I am W.. Wait did you say Sanban?" she nodded "Kuki it me Wally!" my heart jumped it was a miracle.

She looked at me as if I was nuts then gasped feeling the small gold locket" that's the locket I gave her Then she opened it the same old picture was inside meaning she never saw the note. "Numbuh four it's been so long.." "Too long" I said. We made a deal on the spot then spend the rest of the time talking about the past and everything that happened it our lives. "Kuki I have to tell you something I....." I never got to finish because a young man entered Kuki ran and hugged him "Wally this is my boyfriend and husband to be Lei!" I faked a smile as I shook his hand. "Wally what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked "nothing just it nice to see you again" after they left I was alone in my thoughts.  
  
_There you go Wally chickening out again!  
  
She has a boyfriend that's she's going to marry what was I going to do?  
_  
Then the words of my father rang in my head  
  
_"You better tell her that you love her son or you may miss the chance then some day you will look back and wish you had but the chance is long past."  
  
Long past........._  
  
I have to smile even with a shattered heart I smile thinking about my father my silly goofy father the person that brings his son to bring your daughter to work day.  
  
_And the one time that he was right......_

* * *

Ok that's it sorry it's a sad ending but I got the idea and ran with it. I will make a sequel if people want me to. –Is ducking from flying stuff From ¾ fans- 


End file.
